the_wasteland_2053fandomcom-20200214-history
Cian Boron
Character: Cian Boron “Doc” Player: Bolticrontic Role: Roaming doctor Demeanor: Cian at first meet will always see who he talked to as ‘subjects’ it is unknown why tho, ignoring him saying that he’s a straight forward one that does not know what personal space is until your friend with him. Cian comes off as an eccentric doctor that will help anyone he deems friendly. Insult his way of medicine keep your guns and medicine close then. Nature: Cian is a young doctor with a gifted mind for medicine, will always prioritize to heal who’s close to him. If you need some cheering up Cian will always try to do it even if it injures himself. Description: Cian is a Young man with black messy hair and cyan eyes. His height’s at below average a 5”6. He has some kind of scar near his ear. He wears a lab coat that have specs of dust from the lack of cleaning over a dirty white vest. He also wears a pair of black jeans. Stats: Characters have 15 points to spend. It costs one point to buy a rank in a stat, or to be trained in a skill.A trained stat is represented by bold. * Health * Physical Health: 12 * Mental Health: 12 * Strength: 1 * Athletics * Melee * Ranged (heavy) * Toughness: 2 * Resilience * Determination * Speed: 2 * Acrobatics * Stealth * Ranged * Charm: 1 * Persuasion * Bluff * Intimidation * Intelligence: 3 * Perception * Insight * Logic * Education: 3 * Engineering * Survival * Medicine Specialties: * **Doc’s Protection-2:** Cian can use his turn to protect an ally that’s close to death nearby. If this ally is attacked on that turn, Cian will retaliate by rolling ranged. If his roll succeeds, the enemy’s attack is interrupted, and he rolls damage. If it fails, Cian takes the damage intended for the ally he protected. There is a 4turn cooldown before Cian can use this ability again. * **Crazy Mind-2** Cian’s Crazy by default and it will go overdrive when he’s close to death, and by overdrive, I mean jumping around and dodging every bullet that comes in his way… ya, that’s Doc for you. (When Close to death, Cian gains a +2 acrobatics boost) * **Keen Eye-2** Cian’s love with long-range weapons have positive in his life. Meaning when he’s up a high point or high ground will let him spot no mere human can. (When at a high vantage point, increase Ranged by +2) Gear: * RSAF Enfield * Sling bag * Backpack * Ammunition of RSAF Enfield * Solar charged Lamp * Scalpel * Canned Food * Canteen * Medicine Box * Possessions: ''' * A Needle. * an old Degree. * An old m19. * A Book '''Personal History: Cian is born in Spain at 2025, He family is relatively normal as a family his Mother at home while his Father going on his trips since his a scientist of something classified. His above average in school, if you asked him what he wanted to be he will say ‘I want to be a scientist!’ Since he rarely sees his father because he's always at work he wants to be the same one as his dad so he can meet him there. That same optimist continues on his school life, but the goal he will meet his father as a scientist lessen, as he learns what scientist do but he will still continue what he does best. Finally at 2043 Cian now 18 graduated now tries to gain the Bachelor Degree the final key to his long-awaited dream. And that dream he finally acquired at 2046 which he gains the bachelor Degree AND gets a job near Berlin. He visited his mother’s grave telling her that he finally done what he wants and went on to Berlin. But as he reaches the lad he learns that the reason why they hired him is that he have no outside contact to anyone, his mother is dead he has relatively little to no friends and his father hasn’t been in contact since...forever. So he agreed to keep silence about the facility signed a contract to solidify it and lived with his colleagues ever since. And that job is… Classified Now at 2047 he heard there will be some kind of collaboration with a lab that’s doing the same thing, and shockingly and angrily to Cian one of the scientist who is part of this other lab is non-other than his father. When they first met after years of no contact was an awkward silence, where his father would just rub his neck look the other way while Cian stares deathly at his ‘father’. The two since work at their separate ways since it wasn’t efficient for the work. But after 2 years of work, at 2050, the bombs fell, where all the scientist including Cian and his father hide inside bunkers until the fallout disappear. But once the fallout is done in 2051 the only surviving bunkers are Cian’s bunker and one bunker belonging to his father where 20 scientists, 10 guards with 1 higher up each. The other bunkers were found dead because of a malfunction or caused by insanity. And the next thing what the higher up wants to do shocks Cian to the core continues the project. Of course Cian and other scientist protest saying what good this project can do after the apocalypse. But the higher-ups want none of it and told the remnants of the government ordered us to do it. And so the job continues with guards guarding everywhere while Cian continues the project. But something strange comes after Cian noticing Hanz a close colleague of his disappearance, he told the higher up where his colleague is and he said one-word mutiny. This saddens Cian he lost a close friend but did not help against him he wants freedom he will support him against the law or not. But Cian notices that maybe higher ups are lying since more scientists are disappearing. But then at early 2052 few scientist and Cian were taking a break when some guards approach them telling they are appointed to do something important. So Cian with the scientist in toe follow but what came was blackness for Cian after they entered the room. When he wakes up he was strapped in a chair with equipment for surgery. And what he saw was heartbreaking for Cian his father at the middle telling two other scientists to ready the experiment. As Cian trash around angrily while two guards came to restrain Cian, the scientist successfully place the needle and place unknown liquid inside him. Cian’s world turning black as seconds pass and asked why his father would say ’disposable’ that further told his remaining doubting mind that his father no longer cares about him. But after Cian wakes up he’s at a cell with rust then went to the room he was experimented on empty and abandon like his dream. Cian giggled, then chuckled then laughed hysterically he then picks up the needle and place it in his sling bag and took an old m19 he found and went on. All Cian can say about what happened is what he calls it ‘the incident’. Since then he travels the wasteland, eccentric, cheerful and helpful to the friendlies and remaining families, while merciless and dangerous when foe. Cian Boron then arrives in the safe house where his adventures truly begin. * Miscellaneous: * Cian have ADHD since birth but has been an increase since ‘the incident’ * He can calm down when reading a book * Soft spot for families Loot: * +2 med dice Category:Approved